


What a Woman!

by ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AutobotXDecepticon, Autobots - Freeform, Breanna Barack (OC), Celtic Thunder, Cliffjumper Protective Father, Cliffjumper and Daughter and Skywarp, Cliffjumpers Daughter, Cute Storyish, Cute story, Cyberorganic, Cybertronian, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE BAD WRITTING I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE HAVE FAITH I CAN FIX THIS, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love With Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, GETTING A FACE LIFT SOON, GOING THROUGH RECONSTRUCTION, Gen, I CAN FIX THIS, I CAN FIX THIS DON'T YOU WORRY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAME OVER ME WHEN I WROTE THIS, I'm Sorry, MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I GET TO CORRECTING THE STORY AND GETTING IT BACK ON TRACK, NEEDS MAJOR TLC, Other, Pretender - Freeform, Protective Father, Songfic, Supportive Father, THE GRAMMAR SPELLING AND STRUCTURE NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON, Techno-organic - Freeform, That's a woman, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE UPDATED, Weird fic, cyberhuman, i dont know what i was thinking, technorganic, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury/pseuds/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury
Summary: (Originally Titled PRESkywarpDXFuryAThat's A Woman,Skywarp story on Fanfiction)pre-Skywarp DXFury A. A story from Within Human and Inhuman Affect. Takes place between the minutes leading to Skywarp falling for Fury and his resistance to love her. Cliff Jumper on the other hand comes to SW as an angel/spark ghost/apparation in mind to hook his daughter up with him turn him good.... But sometimes even men with good intentions are protective fathers first and foremost.... Just some fun with CELTIC THUNDER "THAT'S A WOMAN"Watch the performance of the song on YouTube it's fun... :D ;D :) ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now to be Honest, I have had a headache in the six maybe seven years since posting this one Fanfiction, I know it's got a lot of work as does Human and Inhuman. They were my first pieces on Fanfiction.... And aren't written as great as they can be. I'll work on them when I can. But if you really want them fixed sooner then latter reviewing really does remind me to go back. I promise my writing has greatly improved since this piece and I hope to tackle this thorn in my side of a piece sometime in the future. As stated it could be better and is the only specifically song fic story I've made that I'm aware of. For a song fic I could have done better and will do better in the future to correct it. I hope this doesn't deter you from some of my better stories (many of these early ones will be not as well written or have sentence structures that aren't built as well and major grammar and spelling mistakes. But as you get past mine posted sometime after 2012 my writing structure takes a swing in a new and far better direct/style. I do hope you enjoy my stories and continue reading whether older or newer ones. Have a great day. Sincerely, CGSHHF  
> CHEERS!!!!!! ;) :D ;D :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok I decided as I was walking to class to connect this song with what Skywarp was going through when he first saw Breanna/Fury and started firing I'm deciding the character Paul is representing an angel like Cliff Jumper and Skywarp's Mod trying to egg Skywarp into looking into her eye's and falling in love. Note the song is connecting what he is saying inside as the angle of Cliff Jumper is inside Skywarp's mind trying to get him to fall in love with his daughter and explaining women true nature to him as you will read in an upcoming chapter he has some resentment towards women because of his Mod. (explained in this chapter that I'm discussing) also note Skywarp is represented by Ryan in the song and the tap dancer who doesn't sing but if you watch or listen to the song I made this so she is supposed to be Fury but I gave her a couple talking scenes here that aren't in the original chapter just to add reasons for what he think of women WARNING THERE ARE WORDS USE BETWEEN A ARGUMENT OF THESE TWO.
> 
> NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG "THAT'S A WOMEN" IT IS SUNG BY Celtic Thunder who I think is a awesome group so you should check out the group and this song they sing. Also note I don't own the right to any characters except Fury, Light Speed, and Air Speed. Note I also own the story.
> 
> Please tell ME what you think & WRITE A REVIEW! and point out any mistakes I see a lot and will try to fix them or make things clearer, Please right reviews on this and my other stories I like all kinds of criticism as long as there is no swearing in them that is something I can't stand. Please tell me if I should add anything just let me know THANKS AGAIN! AND ENJOY! HAVE A GREAT DAY OR NIGHT WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD! ;) :) :D ;D
> 
> SONG: THAT'S A WOMEN BY CELTIC THUNDER x First Combat beginning of fight, Skywarp's feelings before he Fell for Fury in Battle!

PRESkywarpDXFuryAThat's A Woman,Skywarp story

http://ffcdn2012t-fictionpressllc.netdna-ssl.com/image/4084659/75/  
By: ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury  
pre-Skywarp D Fury A , this takes the minutes leading to Skywarp falling for Fury and his restistence to love her,Cliff Jumper comes to SW as an angel in mind to hook his daughter up with him turn him good; FUN WITH CELTIC THUNDER "THAT'S A WOMAN"  
Rated: Fiction T - English - Suspense/Romance - Skywarp, Cliffjumper - Words: 4,476 - Published: Mar 4, 2011 - id: 6797010

As Skywarp head a female voice scream "Split he felt it was his time to fly and go after the Autobots he could first starting with a flier there was one who headed towards the Mountains before it turned this jet was an F-14 Tomcat and was an odd color as it seemed a dirty tan. He warped in above him and hit him without him noticing then he it from the Belly which injured the flier and he headed towards the ground saying some threatening words. He snuck behind a very dark grayed one that was a F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet, who seemed surprised when his tail was hit and could not see where the shooter was as he teleported away to find his next victim. Here he saw a hot reddish pink with what appeared to by orchid purple lightning racing strips running along the car. This car was racing fast as the others to try to separate the Decepticons, he knew that this one was the one was the reddish one that ordered the new Autobots and must be some sort of leader. Even without seeing her he could tell that she was a Femme Autobot by the vehicle she choose and way her colors were. Even at this moment she seemed to call the shots for the newbie's as all the others on the ground had a jet nearby but she didn't this must be cause she can handle herself and as there was only one other one who was bye themselves they stayed closer to a certain race car probably some couple is what he thought who are protective of each other.

At that moment in his mind something came across him he felt the presence of something in his mind arguing with his thoughts to kill this Femme autobot as she was just a sneaky autobot femme as the rest of them.

The weird presence in his mind was asking him to look at the past few dreams and look at this young leading Autobot femme. "Please look at her you will see something special about her you need to show he kindness and treat her kindly."

_[Paul:]_  
Woman  
Such a delicate creature  
Every feature needs to be loved from the start  
Be tender and she'll surrender  
Offend her, and she will harden her heart __  


"Please don't do this, you need to look at her and your heart show her love not violence and hate." Skywarp thought of this as he teleported Pftch _This is no special thing she is an average autobot warrior or fighter, she is not going to turn around and not shoot me when she see's me, she won't care is she kills me all she cares about is freedom and all that junk nothing is special about this thing, she's like all the rest she makes the war a game and when she turns around she will try to seduce me with those femme corosing talks and make it a game to kill me and not care of my life well does she have another thing coming. These Femme bots care nothing for the autobot code of honor love and all the perky things they only care about playing the man and turning him on his feet."_

_Please listen to reason Mod did say "She wanted you to find happiness" so why the sudden hesitation to shoot? The older you get the harder the torture and pain will get._ Echoed through his mind _"If you are ever to find true love you'd better change your prainking ways" she told you that didn't she "You are so different and to much like My brother and I then you Conf and your brothers." She told you that You're smart in your own way and could find the girl if you toned it down she told you to never forget her words that day._

_Stop it I told her I would never change my pranking ways on either side for they are my love as no one expects much from me I am cruel and vicious and more like my brothers then ever she was wrong. I will never fall in love never._

_Shooting at her as she doges every shot._

_You see she knows everything that a guy is to do she doges anything I throw at he._

"Die you Femme Autobot scum." Giving an evil laugh

"Pft, Like that's going to happen for it will be you who dies or loses Jerk of a Decepticon."

_See she just tosses what I say and makes them dead words , she is such a normal ungrateful Autbot bitch, she just cut me off and goes to hurt me she is no different then any of the others Why else have Decepticons been trying to kill all the Femme Autobots, for they are cruel sun of a bitches and never give a care, she acts like I am nothing and not even a worthy opponent a wimp now what do you think of that she is nothing good she is just the average ones I've come across she's a Bitch._

"Owe that hurt you slaging Bitch" As he began to lose altitude and fall to the ground slowly.

"I know you are but what am I" she said aiming and shooting at him but with a smirk

"And jokes are my thing." Starting to fall near her ready to teleport them both to the cliff or end of a raven.

"Who ever said I was joking you Bastard. You want to play with words I can do that too humph." Running from him ready to transform and suddenly he touches her although he was over a hundred feet above her not to long ago. She could not figure this out.

"I'm gonna so kill you cunting fice."

"Oh no you didn't just, ugh if you're not a Cacafuego buncombe ninneyhammer I don't have a care in the world for the likes of you" she says right as they fight their way down the small but deep raven.

_She is like all of them why should I care when she doesn't and what is that weird look I saw a flicker of, I shouldn't pay attention to that it was nothing she's a slut like all the Autobot Femme's._

_[Ryan:]_  
A Delicate creature is something she ain't  
Better take it from me that's a woman  
That isn't an angel that isn't a saint  
Better take it from me that's a woman  
She knows how to please and she knows how to play  
Take it from me that's a woman  
Forget to honor, love and obey  
She'll take you and break you and throw you away  
That's a woman, that's a woman

She knows every move and she knows every trick  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to kill with a word and cut to the quick  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to look through you as if you're not there  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to say no with a flick of her hair  
She'll turn you and burn you and not even care  
That's a woman that's a woman.

_A women does and will care for you don't forget yours has yet to come you have not missed her yet. If you show kindness she will care for you if you show, if you open up to her she will fall for you and will be true and will be faithful who do not yet know that she is a slut or whore so why keep calling her such things she obviously hasn't a lover from the way she stared at you that was a flicker of likeness, kindness and love. She will care unlike those who make fun of you didn't you once say "When you find the women that is you one chance at love she shall love you jokes, pranks, think your funny and smart. She shall show you these things if you letter she will care for you if you allow her, she looks like a fragile gentle creature you allow her to love you she will be. Just look in your eyes and you will know the words I'm saying our true Skywarp look into her eyes and you will see all the things I said all the things your Conf and Mod told you, that you would see, your different from your brothers for your not killing her yet._

_[Paul:]_  
Faithful and true, that's a woman  
Trusting in you, that's a woman  
Gentle and constantly caring  
Strong as the love she is sharing  
When you look in the eyes of a woman  


_Yeah I'm sure she has feelings and cares what was that dame blast aimed at my chest powerful enough to knock me out was cause she cares for me ha? That is no love she is just showing lies in her expressions to fool me as the Femme bots fool men. She is nothing but a deceitful lowlife._

_[Ryan:]  
Look in her eyes you'll see nothing but lies, she's a woman._

_If you look at her you will see every bit of what I say true, she does have feelings you need to show her them and she will no longer be what you think of the Femme Autobots you know she's no ordinary one and what you see is a disguises of her true self and feelings that she is trying to hide but If you look you will see this is all true._

_[Paul:]  
And through the disguise of a woman._

_Yeah and what was the pain she just caused as I sneaked up and grabbed her I lay hear groaning on the ground for she is no different all of these Femme Autobots are the same none of them really care._ As he races towards her warping and grabbing her feet he pulls himself on top of her squirming body refusing let him harm or do with his pleasures. Skywarp's on the ground as she had rolled him from his position he does not let her win that easily and rolls her quickly back. He creepily moves his face towards hers as if he is to begin to rape. She screams for help and him to let her go as he does this move to creep her out and get her to think the worst. "I shall never let you go you think I would even try to. Tell me your stinking darn slut name already so I can remember the moment I kill a worthy opponent."

She gives him a smirk as she says "Oh don't you get it I never planed on you letting me go I can beat you easily from this position, get ready to feel the pain you loser son of a gun." Spitting in his face and kicking him in the area he hadn't felt this kind of pain in before.

He lets go a arm before grabbing her and pulling her up teleporting to a wall and slamming her against it. _She is playing a game she has nothing for me she plays me at every move I make and remarks as a cold Femme Autobot always does she is no different they just play there games and are done with you on the spot._

_[Ryan:]  
Every word is the same, she's just playing a game, she's a woman_

_Look at her you will see she has some feelings for you, nothing will come close to the feelings you will share if you allow her to be yours you let her slip and she may never be yours. You will have lost your chances and the cards are done. There is romance between you listen to you spark and the feelings it is pouring out to you instead of forming them into anger. Just admit it you like her and love her your hurting yourself denying it she is doing the same if you allow it she will open her feelings to you. You too are romancing in this fight there is no doubt look at the way you two have fought._

_[Paul:]  
You'll see it all there, there's romance in the air_

_Fine I admit that nothing can compare to the feeling of a women as I fight her and am this close. But nothing mates a women Femme Autobot, they are so different not one thing can match them. The way she tricked and tripped me is like what they do and nothing else does these so well_

_So you finally admit nothing in the world is like a Femme Autobot?_

_Yes but just nothing is like them I can't say I like them I am repulsed and disgusted by them._

_[Both:]  
Nothing else can compare, that's a woman_

_Look at the way she smiles at the joke she is beautiful and your attracted by her admit that you find her to be the most gorgeous thing you eyes have laid upon, she is charming to her you admit it by saying she is worthy opponent to escape out of your traps she is able to figure you out unlike a normal Femme Autobot. You find her smile amusing look at the smiles she gives you especially when she finds ways out of your traps, your heart is warmed by her escapes you enjoy them you can't deny it your enjoying how she escapes and returns a combat to you puns to her. You enjoyed the grabbing her from the back you love holding her in those arms at that moment. You loved your embrace of her, you felt compassion in the embrace she felt it to but acted within then hold you had. You grabbed her on the ground admit it you couldn't help not letting her go you had a moment on top of her that you wanted to continue embracing her didn't you. You cannot let her go admit it you not killing her because you don't want to end the moment you want to embrace her in those hand. You want to be able to hold her again like when you grabbed he from behind you enjoy the felling of embracing her. For you cannot deny it Skywarp, stop refusing what you are feeling and doing._

_[Paul:]_  
Woman, so soft and beguiling  
See her smiling and feel your heart all aglow  
Enfold her, lay her head on your shoulder  
_And hold her till you just can't let her go!_

_You don't treat a Femme Autobot like you ever care you toss as if she is worthless. I was treating her with the taste of her being worthless to me I have no likeness for this creature or any of them that's why I treat her so because I DON'T care for her or anything about any of them and that is the right way to treat even a Decepticon Femme you treat them like you never care for you never should. You hold them with no care in the world for they should be and are treated as you never care for them for you never should even show them a hint of compassion, as they are themselves completely worthless. Just as I am holding her against this raven's was I am showing her I don't care for you or anything about her, now that's how any Femme bot is treated. You never act as the week one but the free and wild one never giving in to them. I'm only keeping her around until she admits she is weaker and defeated till she'll submit to death and till she can't stand anymore this is just the tease and tormenting of a slow kill. This is how Femme Autobots should be treated, and how you treat them._ Asking her name will holding her on the wall against her free will as she struggles "Tell me your and I want to remember the worthy opponent before me that found ever way out of my traps yet would always be captured." _You see you don't just be hard you treat them and be the worst badest Decepticon around. And you can't do what you please to serve your lust but you do any of that first to an Autobot Femme to break them and craze them this is how you treat and what you do to an Autobot Femme and not the lovey dovey stuff that they are not worth or deserve to have. You have to smarter cautious and watch was she does that's how you take care of these kinds. Cause you see how she just tripped me that is a thing I should have watched for she forced me to land on this rock. This is why you do not trust them and have to be quicker and smarter then them. And like I fell I'm loosing to her then I need to be harder and tougher, for you never let her get closer to defeating you. You never let them know what's within that's how you handle these kinds of Femme Autobots. You should be tuff and hard to them and crueler to them when they come close to wining. Now she shall die. No one wins when they let the Femme Autobot win the battle and get into there soul as they will use this to defeat you. You never give them your feelings You will never have victory when you do that with any Femme Autobot at all. That's why she must die she has tricked me for the last time and she disserves to die._

_[Ryan:]_  
Treat her as if you just don't give a damn  
That's how to handle a woman  
Be more of a stallion, less of a lamb  
That's how to handle a woman  
Keep her hanging around til she's ready to burst  
That's how to handle a woman  
Don't try to be bad, be the worst  
Do unto others but just do it first  
To a woman, to a woman

Be wise, be wary and be on your guard  
That's how to handle a woman  
If you feel like your falling you'd better be hard  
Cause that's how to handle a woman  
Don't let her get closer and don't let her in  
That's how to handle a woman  
Cause if you allow her get under your skin  
My friend that's the end cause you ain't gonna win with a woman, with a woman.

_Wow look at the way she trays to escape she is threatening me with everything she has and is going through with it. Even as I surprise her by revealing my warping skills she dives from me and quickly moves away she has great skill, and if she was a Decepticon I would call her a fine suitor or bot to have my pleasures fulfilled for the night. Even as I grab her she does have something about her the way she trys to gain her freedom from the struggle the way she asks me the intriguing question to get my mind away from her trying to lower her arms and shoot me. She does present an intriguing question why she refuses to give or blurt out a name to me. She surely is entertaining for she will not succeed in making me think I'm back on Cybertron, though her sarcasm does flatter me, if she were a Decepticon I would have the mood for her. Maybe I could win her over by giving her my smooth talk. She even refuses the talk of if, she turns me down with a swing of her hair and blink in her eye. She jokes so well I can't believe how she makes me laugh with her threats. What's that look I see in her eyes. I can't believe the look in her eyes. I… I can't harm her… She has got me falling four her no this cannot be happening to me. She makes me laugh and makes me smile she is what I would count as a true Femme Cybertronian. I can't believe buy Wow she's amazing how gorgeous, Wow now that's a Autobot what a Cybertronian._

_Look at her body and look at her move, now that's what I call a woman_  
I'm thinking now I've got something to prove cause that's what I call a woman  
All my moves are stolen here, I can't get through to this woman  
The pipes the pipes are calling here, I think I could be falling here for this woman  
What a woman!

_What did I tell you she will be faithful to you if you tell her the feelings your excepting so tell her already tell this Autobot your affectionate feelings for her. She will be true if you do and will be faithful if you let her. Please just tell her Skywarp._

_[Paul:]  
Faithful and true that's a woman_

This can't be real she's just messing with my head she's going to fire that's a normal Autobot Femme. She is playing the games trying to stop me and this rage that's what they do.

[Ryan:]  
She couldn't be true, she's just playing with you, what a woman

_She will trust you and trust your feelings for that's what they do she won't question you she will give you her trust._

_[Paul:]  
Trusting in you, that's a woman_

_She wouldn't ever trust me who will she trust she doesn't know truest that's what her kind our, they never can trust. For I have no idea to know she will be trusting in me for that's what her kind do they break and toss you._

_[Ryan:]  
Trusting in who, you just haven't a clue, what a woman_

_She will be gentle to you and always care if you just letter know, Dang Decepticon tell her already tell her, you are killing yourself just tell her and stop fooling yourself, Skywarp let her be gentle and let her care for she will be sweet and she will be kind. Just tell her already._

_[Paul:]  
Gentle and constantly caring_

_Ok I'll admit it if you stop tormenting me and let this be the way it is, this ones the one for me she's and amazing Autobot women._

_[Ryan:]  
Just let it be, this one's for me, what a woman_

_She will be strong for the way she feels for you when you tell her know, just tell her and she will have strong feelings for you._

_[Paul:]  
Strong as the love she is sharing_

_As we look in each other's eyes I see I do see now that she feels the way for me that I feel for her, she has nothing to hide, as I love her. We love each other; I see it now there is romance and love that is around us. Nothing else is even close to her and her sweet kisses, nothing in the Galaxy if far as near to her and how she who she is. I see she will care and share the trust of me nothing can come close to what I feel for her now. She is a true Autobot Femme women and I'm loving her now and am in love now. For you were right nothing is like her or a women._

_[Both:]_  
When you look in the eyes of a woman  
And through the disguise of a woman  
You'll see it all there  
There's romance in the air  
Nothing else can compare,  
That's a woman

_Who in the world would ever think I would fall for a autobot, and most of all an Autobot women._

_[Ryan:]  
Who would have thought I'd ever get caught_

_What an Autobot indeed…For she's a women_

_[Both:]  
What a woman!_


End file.
